The present invention relates to a fuse box. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuse box which has a light emitting device.
A conventional fuse box does not have a light emitting device to display a breakdown of a fuse. A plurality of fuses are disposed in a vehicle. If one of the fuses is blown, a worker should check all the fuses one by one.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fuse box which has a light emitting device to display a breakdown of a fuse.
Accordingly, a fuse box comprises a base seat, a plug fuse inserted in the base seat, a breakdown display electric circuit board disposed in the base seat, an upper cover engaging with the base seat, and a connection band connected to the base seat and the upper cover. A light emitting device is disposed on the base seat. The breakdown display electric circuit board has a positive end, a negative end, the plug fuse connected to the breakdown display electric circuit board, a first resistance connected to the plug fuse in parallel, a second resistance connected to the plug fuse in parallel, the second resistance connected to the first resistance in series, the light emitting device connected to the first resistance in parallel and connected to the second resistance in series, a load connected to the plug fuse and the second resistance, and the negative end connected to the load. A first wire is connected to the positive end of the breakdown display electric circuit board. A second wire is connected to the negative end of the breakdown display electric circuit board.